Kaijū Senshi
Kaijū Senshi is the last known person with the blood of Namigakure's famed Kenkaku Clan and a member of the Land of Irons legendary Senshi Family. Currently, he lives in Namigakure and is within the ranks of their ANBU Black Ops. Recently he has been placed into the Shio Squad, a team of young shinobi in the ANBU. Background Personality Due to his intense bring up in the Land of Iron, he is what is called a 'by the book' kinda guy. Meaning, he won't tolerate braking of the rules from him or any of his comrades. Despite only being sixteen, he is a hardcore individual and is very adult like. Kaijuu see's immaturity as nothing but a hinderance to the job at hand. He is professional and hardly lets his emotions determine his judgement. Rational is another world to describe, only things that benifit him, his comrades or his mission is taking into consideration. Appearance His hair is the darkest shade of black and is tied in the shape of a pony tail. Like his hair his eyes are pitch black, often people reffer to them as empty and cold. Kaijuu has a rather slim face and a small nose Toned, Bulked, Huge.''' These are just a few of the many words to describe his body. Each muscle is as toned as can be thanks to his long hard hours of training. On his chest, there are eight clear, visible packs and rock solid pectoral muscles above. Not only his upper body is refined, his calves and thighs are perfectly shaped. Kaijuu sports the standard ANBU wear. On his chest he wears a black, long sleeved thermal shirt (to protect him in extreme weathers) with a silver flak jacket over it. To match the silver flak jacket, he has metal forearm protectors and gloves. Three ninja pouches are stationed on the back of his waist for tool storage. Like all members of the anbu, he is required to have the spiral tattoo on his shoulder. Attached to the back of his flak jacket are two sheathed Katanas and strapped to each thigh is a Tento. ''Abilities'' ''Nature Transformation'' Being a member of the Kenkaku clan he possess's an affinity for the Fire Release. Over his years practicing it he has learned and mastered many different fire techniques. All of which are versatile and are used in different ways in combat. For example he could expel fire from his mouth to directly attack his opponent, also as his fire release prowess evolved he could successfully expel large enough quantities to severely damage multiple targets. During his growth with his affinity he learned how to accelerate his techniques, making them faster thus harder to dodge, as well as its power and over all destructive capabilities. From a young age Kaijū knew that Fire Release was more than just an offensive force and that it could be used as bold defense as well. He developed a variety of defensive fire release techniques for different situations, such as created a wall of fire or a dome of fire to encase him. ''Hiden'' When Kaijū reached a certain age he realised that the unique natural energy sealed within him from his father could be used for more than just sage mode. He began to create many theorums in which he could utilize it in a way unique way. After time and time again of trial and error he has at last found what he had been looking for. By infusing the natural energy with his fire chakra he could largely empower his fire release. It had taken him months to find the right ratio to balance the fire chakra and natural energy. Once he had finally found and mastered the ratio (8:6) he had given birth to a new type of fire, unique to him. Due to the golden colouration of the fire he named it the Golden Flames. Soon after he began to run multiple tests to see the extent of the upgrade. He came to the conclusion that the flames where far denser and hotter than standard flames, but what interested him the most was the fact that it not only fed on oxygen but chakra two. Meaning that it couldnt be smothered by chakra infused water or blown out by gusts of chakra infused winds. After time had passed, he also learned that his exclusive flames where more malleable allowing him for easier use of Shape Transformation. ''Kenjutsu'' Kaijuu is master swordsman and wields two katana's in combat. Being a member of a noble samurai family, sword handling is second nature for him. Over his years he has developed a variety of different techniques and improved on old ones. He implements chakra flow into his attacks to increase power and sharpness. In his years of being a swordsman he has invented his own unique fightning style that implements chakra flow but not regular chakra flow, he applies nature transformation by converting the chakra to his unique golden flames. This fightning utilizes his advanced analytical and observation skills to quickly spot an enemies weak spot and rapidly attacking it. The flames on his twin swords cause internal damage as they burn the chakra inside his body (since they feed on chakra), as well as external burns. He can also fire balls and streams of Golden Flames at his oppponent. He has come to name this style the Blazing Blade. ''Senjutsu'' His Sage Mode is rather unique, due to his father sealing all of his special natural energy. Since he has natural energy in him already he can activate his Sage Mode at will. He gained his mastery of sage mode during his half a year training at Mount Kyūran with the Ryūko, a Tiger Dragon hybrid. Being a hyrbid, his Sage Mode is also a hybrid version meaning he possess the abilities of a Tiger Sage and a Dragon Sage ''Initial Sage Transformation'' This is the most basic of his Sage Transformations. Once this form is activated a white cloak of natural energy envelops his whole body. While in this transformation his eyes gain a more feline style, his ears grow slightly longer, his teeth become more tiger like. Black tiger marks are formed throughout his whole body. Abilities granted by this mode are that his physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and durability dramatically increases. He also does not feel as much pain, and recovers faster from physical damage. Additionally, he is body self heals automatically. All Fire Release techniques are largely empowered, even the Golden Flames which already contain natural energy are drastically boosted. = ''Sage Mode: Phase One'' = In the next stage of his Sage, his white cloak of natural energy becomes far more dense. From the back of the cloak to dragonic wings made of pure pure natural energy are formed and a bit lower down a tail is formed. Also, the skin turns to scales with slight fur on it. All abilities granted by the Initial Sage Transformation will be enhanced. The wings that grew from the cloack enable him to fly but not for very long and the tail can be used for combat. He can harness the natural energy surrounding him turning it into an extension of his body, and increasing the reach of his attacks, similar to Tailed Beast Chakra Arms. His senses will become far more advanced; His eyesight, smell, hearing, touch and taste will all be enhanced. = ''Sage Mode: Phase Two'' = Phase two his features become more refined than previously and his tail and wings grow larger. Horns of natural energy are seen in the forehead. The white shroud of natural energy becomes even denser. In phase two all of the previous abilities are double in power. = ''Ultimate Sage Mode'' = Ultimate Sage Mode is the final form of his Sage Mode. The wings, his tail and his horn all fully materialized. Once the Ultimate Sage Mode is initiated his previous abilities are increased by a tenfold. Since his wings are fully materialized he can fly for as long as he has energy. His tail is now a lethal weapon due to its size, weight and the razor sharp claw attached to the tip. ''Intelligence'' One of Kaijuu's most defining traits is his intelligence. He is without a doubt the smartest of his generation. Due to his intellect he is a talented strategist. Kaijuu is capable of formulating the most daring of tactics in order to defeat his opponents. Generally, he is always a few steps a head of his opponent. = ''Analytical Skill'' = Also, he possess analytical skills that are said to rival those of the legendary leaf shinobi Shikamaru Nara. He analyzes and assesses the situation and figures out the best way for him and his comrades to procceed. Another key factor about his analytical skills is that while he fights an opponent he analyzes their combat style and begins to find patterns in order to counter. The prominent ability of these analytical skills of his is ability to anticipate enemy moves by analyzing his enemies attack patterns. Whether it be an attack in a one on one fight or a strategic maneuver on the warfront he can anticipate. This skill set as earned him one of his many monickers, 'Kaiju the Scanner'. = ''Observational Skill''' = To add to his analytical skills his observation is top notch. He is able to spot the slightest movement of any being or object. Utilizing this he is able to pick up on subtle details, enabling him to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements and a variety. Over the years of training this skill he has taken it to a further level, it has been reffered to as the 'Keen Eye' (慧眼, Keigan). With this ''upgrade, he has some amount of predictive capabilities, allowing him to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. Another ability granted by his advanced observational skills is called Visual Comprehension. Essentially, this technique is just copying. He only has to see a technique once to completely mimick it and make it his own. His ability doesn't stop there: he copies the technique, but uses it with more power and speed than the original. This mean that when his opponent makes a move, he can transcend them easily. However, he can not copy Ninjutsu or Genjutsu as he has yet to train his eyes to see chakra which restricts him to copying Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Senbonjutsu and so on. Category:`Kazuki Shinji